Franzy's Makeover Disaster
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Maya, feeling bad that Nick was beating Franziska in every case, invites her over to make her up. Things don't go very well. Complete.
1. MakeUp

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phoenix Wright or any of it's characters.

**A/N: **Just a little bored one day…and this scenario popped in my head. It's a little long but I think it's pretty funny. So please read anyway!

They were in Maya's bathroom. The medium figured Franziska needed a boyfriend. Edgeworth obviously wasn't interested. Maybe if she wore a little make-up, more guys would look at her. At least, that was Maya's way of thinking.

Franziska thought the entire thing was ridiculous. Why did she even go? She would probably have a better time throwing darts at a picture of Phoenix Wright, anyway…

Maya was going to give her the full course on make-up. "There's your foundation, powder, blush, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lip liner, lip gloss, lip stick, eyebrow brush, and eyelash curler."

"Are you kidding me?" the von Karma stared at her in disbelief. "What in the world is the difference between lip gloss and lip stick? What foolish fool would use so many products?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Lip gloss is what's used to make your lips shinier and taste good. Lip stick is what's used to make your lips a different color. And make-up is made to make people look better!"

The prosecutor glared at the medium. "Are you saying I don't look perfectly good without all these things?"

"Of course n-not! I'm saying that although you look awesome the way it is…there's always room for improvement! Let's start with foundation."

"Aren't foundations those things that spurt water?"

"No…those are fountains. Foundation is like cover-up. It covers any blemishes on your face. Like your mole, for example!"

"Excuse me? This is a beauty mark! And I would never want to cover this!"

"Well, you can at LEAST cover the zit under your nose."

"WHAT!?"

"Okay, here," Maya squirted a small dot of foundation on her index finger. "This is how you do it. You pick a spot on your face you want to cover up, and rub it in well." Maya picked her left cheek and did so nicely.

Franziska snatched the bottle from her hand and squirted a large dot on her finger.

"Um, Franziska, a small dot can do wonders."

"Shush, fool!" She put some on her nose and cheeks, rubbing it in very hard. As a result, her cheeks turned a bit reddish.

"Uh…that's good. But keep in mind to always use a small dot and rub it in lightly. It tends to work better." Maya now took a container and a large brush. She uncapped the container and there was a powdery substance in it. "This is powder. You use it after you put on foundation to make your face look less oily and hide the cover-up."

"What in the world is cover-up!?"

"You just put it on!" Maya yelled, irritated.

"No, I put on fountain."

"It's _foundation_, and they're the same thing!" Maya stuck the brush in the powder container and brushed it on her face. "Light strokes, like this. Your turn."

"I have to use the same brush that you put on your face?"

Maya sighed and washed the brush. "Now it is your turn."

Franziska took the brush and the powder and slammed it on her face, powder particles flying everywhere. Maya coughed. Although she didn't approve of her methods, Franziska did it correctly.

"Please try not to get the powder everywhere!!" Maya said, still coughing. "This is blush. After putting on foundation and powder, this gives your cheeks color again. I don't really think you need this, considering your face is pink enough from putting on fount- er, foundation."

"Why is my face pink?"

"Well, you rubbed it in really hard."

"So?"

"That irritates your skin and makes it red."

"My skin does not have feelings!"

"Um…" Maya knew this was an awkward moment, so she decided to demonstrate the blush anyway. "You brush this against the color you want, and sweep it across your face."

Maya took a smaller brush and a palette of colors and "dipped" the brush in a light pink shade. She stroked it over her cheeks. "What helps when applying blush is smiling and putting it over the 'apples' of your cheeks. It doesn't let you put on too much."

Franziska nodded and – without hostility – took the palette and the brush and copied what Maya did. When she smiled, though, it seemed quite evil and fake. Because it was.

When she finished, Franziska asked "But what if it looks like I'm blushing?"

"It won't. It's subtle." Maya replied. But then Franziska turned to her and Maya realized that she had put WAY too much on. It looked like she had spray-painted half of her face!

"Franziska, the goal here is to have a subtle color. Not to look like a graffiti wall."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, it's true! This," she said, changing the subject and holding up a different object, "is eyeliner. It's made to put around your eyes to make them pop. It's really hard to put on, so watch carefully."

"I'm not a six-year-old, Maya Fey! Stop treating me like a little child!"

"Then stop acting like one." Maya uncapped the pencil and put it dangerously close to her eye. From Franziska's angle, it looked like she was applying it to the eye itself!

"What in the world are you doing!?"

"Shush! Just watch!" Maya turned to Franziska when she had finished applying it to both eyes. "I put it on the inside of the lower eyelid, you see. Now, to make it look even better, you should put it on the top eyelid too." She started in the inner corner of her eye and drew upward. Then she started again at the outer corner of her eye and drew upward and inward. "There. Done. Your turn. Be careful."

Franziska, very irritated, grabbed the stick of black and did her eyeliner in a matter of approximately 30 seconds. She turned to Maya and held her head high.

"Actually, you were supposed to put it _inside_ the lower lid, not outside it." When Franziska sent her the death glare, Maya corrected herself. "I mean, it still looks good, but it would look better if you did it…my way."

Franziska fumed. "Not everything has to be done your way, you know! Try something different!"

"Given that I'm the one teaching you how to do things, I suggest you shut your trap!" Maya was no longer scared of this prosecutor and wouldn't be taking her crap anymore. But that didn't mean Maya couldn't be nice!

"Let's move on to mascara." She pulled out a black tube. "This is easy. Just start at the lower part of your lashes and sweep up. Do it a couple times for maximum effect." She handed the tube to Franziska.

"I'm not putting that chimney sweep on my face!"

"Why not? Do you really think this is big enough to be used to sweep chimneys?" When Franziska didn't reply, Maya nodded and smiled. "I thought so."

Growling, Franziska took it and finally, she did something right. Sort of. Her eyelashes had clumped together. Maya smiled. "It looks pretty good," she lied. But every beginner usually clumped in their first couple times applying mascara. "Now we have eye shadow. Gold is the new shade, and it would look perfect on you. You take this teeny tiny brush and run it over the color you want," she demonstrated with the palette of colors in front of her, "and run it across your upper eyelid a couple times, making sure to cover the entire thing. Here."

Franziska had gone WAAAY overboard. She ended up putting eye shadow from her temple to her sinus area, on both eyes, making it look like she had an enlarged, golden uni-brow.

Maya sighed and grabbed a washcloth. Franziska was starting to look like a foolish fool. She wetted the washcloth and was about to wash Franziska's temples when the German yelled, "What are you doing!?!?"

"You look like your eyebrows fused together and then got dyed! I'm washing some of your eye shadow off!"

"I'll do it myself, thank you very much!" She snatched the washcloth and washed her nose and temples.

"All right, good job. Let's move onto the lips. You can choose between lip gloss and lip stick. Since you're a beginner, I'd choose lip gloss."

"Maya Fey, I can apply make-up just as well as a professional could! Give me lipstick."

Maya groaned internally and handed her a pink tube of it. "There's not really much advice I can give you. Just…be careful, and try not to get any skin outside of your lips."

Of course, ol' Franzy had gotten skin outside of her lip. A lot of it. It was so bad that it looked like she had gotten botox. "Okay," Franziska said, "Now with lip liner?"

Maya laughed and immediately regretted it. "I just realized that I don't have any…sorry." Of course, it was a lie. There was no need for lip liner if your lip stick was already lining your lips.

Franziska rolled her eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"You look like a child applied your make-up."

"Well then, whose fault is that?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, confused.

"_You're_ the one teaching me, so this is your fault."

"Huh? You're the one who refuses to listen to me!"

"I don't take orders from anybody, Maya Fey!"

"And I'm not giving them! Now listen up!" Realizing what she did, Maya did a facepalm and stuttered "Uh…I mean…."

Franziska left, slamming the apartment door behind her.

Maya was confused. Why had she left? Maybe she was afraid of the eyelash curler…

**A/N: **Okay, I have a brilliant idea for another chapter…and possibly another chapter after that. Please review! CC is also appreciated.


	2. Hair

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright is not mine.**

**A/N: Yeah, this took me a really long time to update. Sorry =(**

Maya realized soon after Franziska left why she had done so. She immediately felt the utmost guilt and called her up to invite her to come over again, because Maya had a surprise, but told her to shower before she came. Strangely enough, Franziska had agreed again and was over in less than an hour.

"Okay," Maya said with a new smile on her face, "last time, applying make-up didn't go so well. So now, I'm going to teach you hair tricks!"

Franziska looked at her quizzically. "Why did I need to take a shower?"

"Because it's easier to handle wet hair, silly!" she said it in a friendly way, to not seem like a control freak like last time. "Since your hair is short, we can do a couple things with it. We can make it shiny, put it in a little pony tail, make small braids, and try out different parts. We'll start with parts first."

Maya herself had taken a shower too, before Franziska came, so her hair was wet and ready to be used. She said to her, "Okay, what you do is flip your head upside down so your hair is below you. Then you tilt it to the side and flip it back up. Grab a brush and brush your hair according to your new side-part!" Maya thought Franziska looked totally different with a middle part, which is what she had come in…and different didn't exactly equal good.

Franziska did as Maya instructed and to Maya's surprise, she didn't look that bad without her bangs swept in a certain way. "Wow!" Maya laughed.

"It doesn't look THAT bad!" Franziska glared at her, hatred in her eyes.

"No, I meant wow in a good way," she replied. She grabbed a bottle of shine serum. It was kind of puke-orange, but hey, whatever works, she supposed. Maya poured some of it onto her hand. "This is shine serum. Obviously, this makes your hair look more shiny."

"Wait a moment. When we did make-up, the face was supposed to not look shiny. Why should the hair be any different?" Franziska had asked a good question, for somebody who knew nothing about hair styling.

"Hair being shiny is good, and face being shiny is bad. When your face is oily, it gets very shiny. When your hair is oily, it gets very un-shiny. Dull. Ugly. So you want your hair to be shiny so it looks alive! Pretty!" Maya said enthusiastically.

"Stop, Maya Fey. You're making yourself look like a foolish fool." Franziska scoffed.

Maya hung her head. She was making her feel like a child again. "Um, right," Still having the shine serum in her hand (which was starting to seep into her skin) she quickly rubbed it on both hands and rubbed it in her hair, spacing it out correctly. "Just like this. This is another reason you needed to come with wet hair. You need a good portion of the bottle in your hand to rub it in. Your turn." She couldn't hand the bottle to Franzy, but she tilted her head towards her to let her know she could take it.

Franziska did as instructed, and took the bottle. But she took the invitation to taking a "good portion" of the bottle much too heavily. She instead squeezed the rest of the bottle onto her hand. It was dripping all over Maya's bathroom floor, and Maya stared at her in shock and horror. "Franziska! No! Didn't you watch how I did it? I only took a little of the bottle."

"You _said _a good portion of it!"

"I didn't mean the entire thing…" Maya sighed. Those bottles were expensive.

"Well, I apologize if you told me the wrong instructions," Franziska rolled her eyes, throwing the bottle aside.

Maya sighed once again, but smiled in hopes of moving on. "Let's go on to different hairstyles, shall we? Let's start with a little pony tail." Like always, she demonstrated on her own hair first. "Grab your hair from behind your temples, and pull back so you meet with your other hand. Then clutch that piece of hair with one hand," Franziska was doing this as Maya was instructing, though Maya couldn't watch her. "Then, with the other hand, grab a hair tie. They're scattered along the counter. Pull your hair through the tie once, then twist the tie and pull it through as many times as needed. It sounds complicated but it's insanely easy." When Maya was done, she turned to Franziska.

She had COMPLETELY screwed it up. She had taken a big portion of her hair, as if she was making a regular pony tail. Then the whole "pull it through" concept obviously didn't sit well with her, because the pony tail was in a tangled mess with the hair tie.

Maya said nothing, but tried to demonstrate again, slower this time. "You take your hair, grab it through the tie, and pull it through. Now twist the tie once and pull your hair through the tie. Twist it again and pull your hair through again. Just like this."

She turned towards Franzy and it looked better this time. Not perfect, but better. "Okay, now take that out so we can-"

"What!? I just worked so hard on this little thing, twisting and pulling and all this other foolishness, and now you are telling me to take it out!?"

"Well, yeah. So we can learn our last new trick."

"How come you don't already know it?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you say 'So _we_ can learn'. Why don't you already know it?"

"Um, I do."

"Then why-"

"ANYWAY!" Maya interrupted before this fooli- er, stupidness continued. "Take it out, and take a strand of hair." Maya looked at Franzy, who had taken one single strand of hair. "No, I mean, a little more than that…" Franziska took a few more single strands. "Okay, I mean a lot more. Like, a small handful of hair." When she got it right, Maya continued. "Now, separate it into three different strands-"

"What was the point of you criticizing how much hair I took if we were going to separate it into smaller strands anyway? Why are you being so rude about this?"

"ME? I'M being rude? Are you mentally ill? I'm the one teaching; I can do whatever I want." Maya folded her arms.

"Well. A von Karma never follows rules, I can assure you that. So long, Maya Fey!" Franziska stomped out of the bathroom.

"No! Stop!" Maya called and ran to the door. "I know a way to make everything better." She smiled thoughtfully…

**A/N: One more chapter. I may upload it the same day! Woo! Please review. :D **


	3. Practice

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright isn't mine, and neither are these characters.**

"Nick! Nick! Nick! Come over, fast! This is a dire emergency! Please! I need your help!" Maya said urgently. She tried to make it sound as believable as possible.

"What's wrong!?!? Maya!?"

Maya hung up, to make it seem like she was dying or something so he would get over there faster. She walked over to the little sitting room in her apartment, and sat in a chair while Franziska was sipping tea on the couch.

"Why did you call that foolish fool over? He's the last person I wish to see. Did you invite him to laugh at me with him? Or what?"

Maya put on a small smile. "You'll see, and trust me – it won't be bad for you." Franziska looked doubtful.

They looked away awkwardly and waited in the sitting room, where tension was thick. Suddenly they could hear footsteps pounding against the floor, and somebody was banging against the door.

"Maya! Maya! It's me, Phoenix! Open up! It's me! Maya!" He kept yelling stupidly until Maya reached the door and opened it to a big surprise.

Phoenix was wearing a robe. And that seemed to be it. He had a towel in his hair. "Did you just come out of the shower?"

Nick looked pissed. "YES I DID! I thought you were in dire trouble! I rushed over here as fast as I could. I can't believe you did that when you didn't even need any help." He rolled his eyes and started leaving when Maya pulled him in the room.

"No, stay. I know I'm not dying or in an emergency, but I do need your help," He walked in the room. When he saw Franziska, whom gave him the death glare, he gulped and turned around and started running out the door. "No no no! We're not going to hurt you, promise."

"We're not?" Franziska asked, sounding disappointed. She pulled out the knife she had been holding behind her back and walked back to the mini-kitchen sadly.

Phoenix gaped at her and started walking out the door again. "Stop!" Maya exclaimed. "We're not going to hurt you, I swear. Now come with me."

---

Phoenix was glad Maya was only giving him a hair cut. He needed one, and this meant that nothing bad could happen either. Unless Franziska was handling the scissors.

The bathroom was a mess, he noticed. There were make-up and hair products skewed all along the counter and on the floor as well. He waited in suspense for Maya and/or Franziska to come back and start the haircut. He got half his wish.

Maya did come back, but not holding scissors. Franziska was behind her. Instead, they grabbed some random tubes and brushes. "Remember everything we've already done, and do it the best you can. It's great practice to try on somebody else."

Suddenly, Phoenix knew what was going on. He wasn't getting a haircut; he was going to be their dummy! No wonder they tied him to the chair!

"Maya! No!"

"Please let her practice on you! It would make me so happy!" Maya gave him the puppy-dog eyes and he didn't even have to say anything. He knew he had no choice here. He closed his eyes and prayed for a fake fire alarm or something to get him out of this awkward situation.

This wish was not granted, however, and the practice commenced. Maya and Franziska both grabbed miscellaneous make-up and such. They started with a tube of brown unknown junk. Franziska took it and squeezed a medium-sized dot on her finger and rubbed it in all over his face. It smelled horrible. Franziska's fingers were rough and rubbed in the brown crap very hard, and it hurt a little bit.

Next was the powder, which he could identify. Franziska also did this one. She basically whipped the brush at his face (_Because we all know she has so much practice with that, _Phoenix thought to himself amusingly), slashing it and getting powder everywhere, including inside his nose, eyes, and mouth. His eyes started watering.

"Can we please stop now? I have stuff in my eye!"

"Deal with it, Phoenix Wright."

Maya did the next thing, and it was pink crap in a little box. The same procedure went for this one as did the powder, except Maya did it much better than Franziska. This went across his cheeks.

Maya nodded towards Franziska, who took out the tiny pencil. Phoenix immediately realized it was eyeliner. "You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed, "Maya, no!" but she ignored him. Franzy went right ahead and put it on both of his eyelids, it was dangerously close to his eyes.

"Stop blinking and tearing!" Franziska ordered.

"I can't help it – you suck at this."

Both women gasped, but Maya laughed at the same time.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Um. Nothing."

Maya, feeling bad for Nick, took the mascara out now and did this for Nick. He looked like a drag queen at this point. His eyelashes looked long and perfectly spaced out now!

Franziska did the eye shadow, badly again. She repeated the same thing she did last time – making a big, golden unibrow out of eye shadow. Phoenix could tell something was wrong with his face. Even he knew that that wasn't the way you put on eye shadow, and it's not like he did it regularly.

She also did lipstick, which he wanted to just draw the line at. He had no choice, however. When she started, he could feel the lipstick getting inside his mouth and around it too, which he knew wasn't right either. Why did she have to do this? If one of them had to, it should've been Maya. She was much better at it.

"Yay! You look wonderful," Maya said in between giggles. "Now for your hair. There's not really a lot to do with it, though."

_Thank goodness, _Phoenix sighed happily.

"So we'll do as much with it as we can!"

He groaned.

Since parting was out of the question, Maya grabbed a bottle and said to Franziska "Luckily, I had more." She said happily, and handed it to Franzy.

She poured about half the new bottle into her hand, and rubbed it around. Some of it oozed and flew into Phoenix's face. "Ugh!" He yelled, disgusted. Then Franziska went over to his head and rubbed it all over his hair. It started pouring down his face.

"I cannot believe you guys are doing this…You will regret this, Maya!"

They both just laughed and grabbed hair ties, putting each little spike into a separate ponytail.

"There!" Maya said. "Perfect."

**A/N: Last chapter! Pretty funny, I thought. I haven't played PW in forever so I don't know if Phoenix was OOC, sorry if he was. Thank you for reading, and please review! Every review is appreciated.**


End file.
